1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire guide for an electronic device, especially to a wire guide that allows wires of the electronic device to pivot without causing failure to the wires.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Electronic devices have a lead and a plug. The plug is electrically connected to a distal end of the lead and is put in a socket to transmit electricity to the electronic device through the lead.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional electronic device (40), such as an extension cord, has a housing (41), multiple sockets (42) and a lead (43). The housing (41) has an end and a protecting tube (411). The protecting tube (411) is securely mounted on the end of the housing (41) and has a hole communicating with the housing (41). The sockets (42) are separately embedded in the housing (41) for mounting electrical plugs. The lead (43) is mounted through and protrudes from the protecting tube (411) of the housing (41), is electrically connected to the sockets (42) and a power supply to provide power to the sockets (42) and has multiple wires and an insulating cover. The insulating cover is formed around the wires.
The protecting tube (411) prevents the wires of the lead (43) from being levered out of the end of the housing (41) or the insulating cover suffering excessive fatigue. However, as the lead (43) is repeatedly bent and twisted during use, the wires of the lead (43) may be snapped or the protective tube (411) removed from the housing (41), exposing the wires and causing danger of electric shock and fire. Furthermore, extension cords and leads (43) are frequently hidden behind furniture, along walls or in corners, so removal of the protective tube (411) may be promoted by persons moving the furniture, forcing the extension cord into a corner or between furniture so crushing the extension cord or protective tube (411).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a wire guide for an electronic device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.